The disclosure relates to a vibratory drive.
FR 1 212 419 A discloses a vibratory drive, which comprises a total of four actuators, which are each formed from two opposed, single-acting cylinders, so that they each comprise a first fluid chamber and a second fluid chamber. A pulse generating means is furthermore provided, which is embodied in the form of a piston pump, which has a crankshaft and which comprises a total of four third and four fourth fluid chambers. Each first fluid chamber has a fluid connection to an assigned third fluid chamber. Each second fluid chamber has a fluid connection to an assigned fourth fluid chamber.
An advantage of the present disclosure is that it can be operated at a particularly high pressure. Furthermore, the swept volume of the pulse generating means can be easily adjusted, so that the vibration intensity of the vibratory drive is adjustable.